Proposition
by honouraryweasley12
Summary: A wedding reception outside means no one is inside The Burrow. Ron and Hermione take advantage of this fact in order to have some fun. Written for romionequickiefest on tumblr.


**Proposition**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Originally published on May 13, 2017

* * *

"I've got to admit, he pulled it off."

Ron surveyed the crowd outside The Burrow, making note of how much everyone was enjoying themselves. He certainly was, holding Hermione close as they swayed together.

"That was so lovely of Bill, throwing Fleur another wedding reception for their second anniversary, since the first one was… interrupted."

As they danced, Hermione could see that Ron was lost in thought.

"What are you thinking about?"

Rom started slightly, and looked down at his girlfriend. "I was just remembering our first time dancing together at Bill's wedding. That memory got me through a lot of long nights on watch."

Hermione blushed. "Me, too."

He pulled her to him, his voice low and husky. "You looked fucking amazing. Do you know how badly I wanted to kiss you that night? I had it all planned in my head. Bloody interruptions."

"It's fine, love. I have to admit, I was hoping for that as well. It's a good thing we can do a _lot_ more than snog now."

Her hands surreptitiously slid down his back before settling on his firm buttocks, giving them a quick squeeze.

"Miss Granger, are you propositioning me?"

"Possibly, but someone will notice if we just disappear."

The dancing continued, as did their teasing of each other. Gropes and dirty whispers drove them into a frenzy as they slowly edged towards the end of the dance floor, Ron's back to the crowd.

"Fuck!" Ron gasped in her hair as she slipped her hand into his dress robes and stroked him through his trousers.

Just then, a roar of whoops and laughter rang out, causing Ron to look around frantically in a panic. He thought for sure someone had noticed Hermione fondling his erection. He was relieved to see that the guests were focused on two-year-old Teddy Lupin dancing crazily in the middle of the dance floor.

"Now!"

Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and pulled him through the dark field, toward the house and a bit of privacy.

Entering the moonlit kitchen, she practically pushed Ron onto one of the chairs, straddling him. Their kisses were frantic, as were their fingers as they tore at each other's dress attire, seeking bare skin.

Ron pushed himself against her, unable to contain his want. She answered in turn, thrusting her hips in his lap. He managed to get her gown bunched around her waist and pushed her knickers aside, his long fingers gliding through her wetness.

"Ready?"

She nodded, finally freeing his thick erection. His fingers gripped at her waist, as he lifted her up and slid her down onto his shaft.

"Oh, fuck, Ron!"

Hermione's hands anchored to his shoulders as she thrust herself up and down, the head of his cock hitting her most sensitive spots. They locked eyes as the intense coupling continued, the chair scraping against the kitchen floor.

One of Ron's hands tangled in her long curls, and he could see her lustful expression as he pulled her head back, exposing her neck and causing her to moan. She slipped one hand down and found her clit, rubbing furiously.

"Fuck, Ron! Yes, harder!"

She arched her back as he tugged harder at her hair, his member throbbing as he increased his pace. The back of the chair was banging against the table as she rode him, over and over.

"Shite, you're so fucking tight! You gonna come for me, love?"

"Mmm hmm." Her cheeks were pink and her eyes were closed. Her lips were tightly squeezed together as she gripped at his clothes. He was pounding deeply into her, his hand still grasping her hair tightly.

"Yes! Come on my fucking cock as I fuck you! Fuck I'm close!"

That drove her over the edge, her eyes opening wide as she shuddered. "Ohhhhh, fuuuck."

She let out another groan as a second later, he stilled and emptied his warm seed inside her. Hermione's forehead leaned against Ron's, their gasping breaths intermingling.

"Is there any chance this would have happened at Bill and Fleur's first wedding?"

"Doubtful. You couldn't even look me in the face for the first half hour we danced, Ron."


End file.
